Correspondence
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: A master thief and a master detective. Longdistance relationships rely heavily on phone calls and letters, especially when you only see each other at work on the other side of law. Shounenai HeijiKaito.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, Gosho Aoyama does. I'm just borrowing them for my wicked purposes.  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai  
**Characters/Pairings: **Hattori Heiji/Kaitou Kid/Kuroba Kaito  
**A/N:** Because they kept poking at my brain until I let them out to play again. A sequel to _The Elevator Incident_. Note that this ficlet consists of phone conversations and letters.

* * *

**Correspondence**

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Kuroba Kaito speaking." 

"Hattori Heiji here. I s'ppose ya got 'way without much difficulty."

"Heiji-kuuun!" The other boy's voice instantly turned much happier. "Nice to hear of you! I hope your head isn't hurting any more."

"Well, I'm okay now," the Osakan detective muttered. "Though didya hafta hit so hard? That _hurt_, y'know."

"Any less wouldn't have worked," came the cheerful response. "Your head's hard, it won't break."

"Doesn't make it any less painful!" snapped Heiji. Then, a bit belatedly, he asked, "You're safe to talk, right? No pryin' ears?"

"Nope. I just got home; there's nobody but my mother and I here and she knows already. What about yourself? Daddy dearest spying behind the door?"

"My dad wouldn't use such sneak tactics," Heiji replied. "And, just in case, I checked before callin'. Ya can rest easy for now."

"Glad to hear that." The grin was well audible in his voice as he asked, "So, miss me much, Heiji-kun?"

"Sure. Lost my sleep wonderin' if the thief made it home safe after hittin' me over the head. Not likely," the detective replied, chuckling. "The kiss was kinda nice, though."

"Nice? NICE? I give you the best I can, and it's merely 'nice'?"

"No offence, but I think I gave at least as good as I got. I wasn't the one too distracted ta hold onto their hat."

Kaitou Kid grumbled something inaudible. Then he said, "On the topic of hats, what happened to my clothes?"

"They were combed through for any evidence, of course. There were a couple of hairs, but that's nothin' new. Ya've nothin' to worry 'bout."

"Great." Kid's grin was again audible in his voice. "I'll return your clothes soon."

"No hurry," Heiji replied. "'S long as I get back my cap, 'm good."

"You'd better claim to have just bought a new one, of course," Kid pointed out. "Otherwise it'll be quite a while before you actually get it – assuming the police will ever let it go."

"Yeah, sure. Will ya teach me ta walk next? 'M not a beginner, y'know."

"Of course not, Heiji-kun. Just a bit hot-headed occasionally," Kid snickered. Then, hurrying to cover Heiji's growls, he continued, "But that's exactly what I like about you! Hakuba-kun, Kudou-kun and Edogawa-kun are good opponents, but not interesting the way you are!"

"Oh, joy. So ya won't be kissin' Mr. Snob in the middle of a heist." After a moment's silence, Heiji quickly added, "And don't ya dare take that as suggestin' you'd do that!" He shuddered at the mere thought. Hakuba would probably kill Kid for that.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't cheat on you, Heiji-kun!" The detective's snort was rewarded with a laugh. "Aw, come on. I'm your boyfriend whether you like it or not."

"I hafta wonder how ya haven't been caught yet, bein' so childish."

"Oh, this is not my Kid persona," came the light response. "Kid's quite a bit more serious. You are currently talking with Kuroba Kaito after a bit too much sugar."

"Oh, good. I'd hate to hear the world-known thief gigglin' like a school girl. So it doesn't get worse than this?" Heiji then wanted to confirm.

"Usually not. Do not worry, I won't be hugging you in the middle of a heist. It's simply not Kid's style – unless a distraction is needed, of course." Again the grin, "Although if you wander anywhere near Kaito, I can't guarantee anything. Not that I'm even usually this bad!"

"Great. A criminal with a split personality's claimin' ta be my boyfriend. Wonder how I'd get any lower."

"I do not have a split personality!" Kaito protested. "I just control myself better when I'm Kid. And don't you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Not when my dad's within earshot, nope. I'd get disowned before y'could pull a magic trick. 'M not gettin' along with 'im even usually, and that'd be just a tad too much."

"Ah." Kaito was silent for a while. "I won't do anything suspicious when he's around, then?"

"Nor Kazuha." Heiji sighed. "However much I like her – meanin', a whole lot – she's got more of a mouth than's good for her or anybody else. Same goes for Kudou's girl – and Kudou. He can't hide anything when it comes to nee-chan."

"But it's fine if I'm your boyfriend around anybody else, right?" There was entirely too much glee in Kaito's voice.

"I'm not gonna get you 'way from that idea, am I?" Heiji sighed. "Very well. You've heard of the giant sapphire they're gonna put on exhibition in Osaka soon, haven't ya? Y'gonna be there?"

"The Sky Dragon, right? Of course I am! My favourite detective and a precious gem – how could I resist such a combination?"

"Figures." Heiji smirked. "I'll prob'bly manage to let my dad let me in on that case, too. After all, I almost caught the Kid an' all, y'know. Though I fear he'll slip 'way just in time 'gain."

"I should hope so," came the cheerful response. "After all, if you catch me, you'll be left without a boyfriend!"

"Look, if one kiss makes ya my boyfriend…"

"It wasn't just 'one kiss,' Heiji-kun. And if it wasn't enough, I'll give you more." A little laugh accompanied the addition, "But don't worry – not when your father is around!"

"Idiot," Heiji sighed, though there was affection in his voice. Then, his voice getting a bit lower, he added, "Don't ya dare get caught, Kaito-kun."

"Worry not, Heiji-kun."

* * *

_Heiji-kun,_

_May I congratulate you for your magnificent actions during the last heist? You truly came the closest to catching me; the police officers were no match for you! And still, you managed to let me go in the least suspicious way possible. Truly, I admire your skills._

_The gem's safely returned, right? I guess I should have listened to you when you said it's not the one I seek, but I just wanted to be sure. After all, it may be clear, but has anybody ever looked at it in the light of moon? But then again, out of all the gems in this world, as only one contains Pandora, you could tell me the same thing about almost any gem at all and be correct. So I have to continue looking – and you will have to continue avoiding to capture me. I've faith in you._

_Now that that's taken care of, have you heard anything new? I guess if there's a way to track down the organization who killed my father and is now after me, it would be through you or tantei-kun. You wouldn't let any valuable information slip by your dear boyfriend, would you?_

_Here, things have been pretty lazy lately – even Hakuba is giving up a bit. I don't think he's given up on thinking I'm Kid, though. As long as he can't prove anything, though, I'm safe, so worry not. Aoko, on the other hand, is getting kind of suspicious – she keeps asking me who I'm always calling or writing to. This far I've managed to avoid answering. If the topic comes up again, I'll just say you are my cousin or something, okay? Of course I'm not ashamed of you; it's just that telling I'm dating somebody would be inviting disaster. Just like you won't tell your father. (I've told my mum, though; she knows how to keep a secret. She wants you to come over some time.)_

_About what you asked in your last letter, well –_

* * *

_Kaito-kun,_

_Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but could you please not draw your 'signature' on every letter? Also, we should probably be more careful with what we write. I'm not sure, but my dad may have been looking around in my room, and it's becoming a pain hiding your letters. I don't think he'd stoop as low as to read all my post, but it his eye catches the Kid's signature, well… It won't lead to anything good._

_Mum's noticed I've been writing to somebody, too. Let's just say that I'm not very good at covering my traces on the spot, so for now, my mum knows you as Miyuki-chan, okay? She's promised not to tell anybody – including my dad and Kazuha – and I think she means it. Doesn't mean she's going to stop teasing me about it, though, although I managed to convince her not to invite you over._

_About that case you mentioned last time, I think it's quite simple, really. Although you probably already figured this out yourself, if you are the genius you claim to be, tell Nakamori-san –_

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Kuro—" 

"The Hell was that?" He was interrupted by another person's yell. "For a moment there I thought the Snob was really goin' to catch ya! I swear, if ya go on like this, I'll be gray 'fore my dad!"

"Calm down, Heiji-kun," Kaito replied hastily. "You know I wouldn't let him catch me no matter what! I'll only ever allow one detective to get me and that's you!"

"Sure didn't look like that," Heiji growled into the phone. "'Twas more like ya ran right to him! I've got to skip most of yer heists anyway; be idiotic when I'm not 'round! We'll both be in deep shit if I call out for ya in the middle of a job!"

"You were that worried about me?" Kaito grinned. "Never knew you cared so much about me, Heiji-kun!"

"'Course I was," Heiji replied. "Anybody'd be worried if their wanted criminal boyfriend went runnin' to the one guy who'll most surely arrest 'im!"

"I notice you just called me your boyfriend."

"Stop changin' the subject, Kuroba, or I'll hang up."

"You wouldn't. You're still not properly convinced I've fully recovered from my near-arrest experience, right? It was so traumatic!" Kaito said dramatically.

"…I hate ya," came the quiet growl from the other end of the line.

"Love you too, Heiji-kun."

* * *

"You don't have school this weekend, right?" Kaito asked as the first thing after Heiji answered his phone. 

"No, I don't. What 'bout it?" Heiji asked just the tiniest bit suspiciously.

"Please come here?" Kaito asked. "Mum wants to meet you. According to her, it's not fair that she has to trust a complete stranger not to reveal her only son as the Kaitou Kid."

"I've to admit, that's more of an excuse to check the kid's boyfriend than most mums have," Heiji chuckled. "Okay, I'll come – 'less a case comes up. Don't blame me if someone's killed, though. 'M not as bad as Kudou but I've a bit of his jinx, too."

"Unlikely," Kaito replied. "This city's known for its lack of serious crimes. Why do you think most of the police are able to concentrate on chasing Kid? Speaking of which, I've sent a note for Saturday night – that should work as an excuse for coming here, should your parents ask."

"You think of everythin', eh?" Heiji's grin was well audible. "That'll work – my dad seems glad when I'm messin' with Kid cases instead of murders an' the like. Though if ya get almost caught by the Snob 'gain, 'm not sure what I'm gonna do with you…"

"Hopefully help me escape," the thief said cheerfully. "In the least illegal and suspicious way possible, of course."

"Ya wish. Goin' to jail might do some good for you, y'know."

"Except that then I'd reveal just who has been leaking police information to me, and that would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Why'd I care if ya told everyone you've been readin' the Snob's diary?"

"Oh, come on, Heiji-kun…"

* * *

**A/N:** The next part of the series (which may take long) will most likely be about Heiji meeting Kaito's mom and/or Hakuba. And, possibly, Kaito meeting Conan&co. 


End file.
